1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile telephones, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting multi-SMS (short message service) to receiver(s) using a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile telephone, besides voice communication, can provide text message services or image services. One type of text message service is a short message service (SMS) in which a user writes text for the SMS message and transmits the message to a destination party. Normally, the maximum allowed capacity for the SMS is 80 bytes, that is, the user can input 40 Korean characters (syllables) only. Therefore, if the mobile telephone user wants to transmit an SMS message with greater than 80 bytes, he or she had to split the SMS message several times.